


Yes, Mr. Stark

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter Parker knew Tony Stark’s secret.A dirty little secret that the paparazzi would kill to have. He could just picture them salivating over such a juicy bit but Peter kept this one to himself.He benefited from it after all.





	Yes, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I've snuck myself over from a different ship. Hello Starker fans, I come bearing a smutty fic.
> 
> For those concerned that this isn't tagged Underaged, that's because I haven't specified Peter's age, but I imagine him to be a college student age in this. imagine what you want though.

Peter Parker knew Tony Stark’s secret.

Okay, well, Peter knew several of Tony’s secrets but there was only one that he was currently obsessed with.

You see, Peter has been an intern at Stark Industries for roughly a month and he was completely besotted with the man. But Peter had a reason for his infatuation.

Peter had been among the group of interns that had been hired and to be fair, they all had their reasons for being there. All brilliant, quick learners and all just as eager to get that coveted spot that just might secure them a place in the company.

Peter was no better, no worse, than any of his peers, but then Tony Stark had walked into the scene. Barely a few hours into the tour of SI and Tony had taken one glance at the hopeful interns and his eyes had zeroed in on Peter.

Inquisitive and sharp, the older man had approached the group and told their tour guide, “I think I’ll take this one,” he said nonchalantly.

Peter almost had a heart attack when Tony grasped his shoulder to lead him away.

“Tony–” the guide sputtered “You can't just… steal an intern!”

“CEO, Ms. Potts,” Tony threw back over his shoulder. There was more sputtering behind them but Peter barely noticed, awestruck that Tony Stark had personally handpicked him out of the group.

“There's something about you, kid,” Tony told him. “I feel like that gig would've been a waste of time for you, so let's do something fun.”

Now it was Peter that was stuttering, “Y-yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony,” the man correctly immediately.

“Tony…” Peter echoed, feeling his face heat up. A glance at his face had Tony grinning, delighted with such an honest response.

Now, when Tony had said something 'fun’, Peter had to admit that his thoughts weren't exactly pure. Tony was his idol, had been the person he looked up to for years. And when puberty decided to steamroll him, it was Tony Stark that starred in many of his fantasies.

He wished that Tony’s version of 'fun’ was the same as his. But nope, apparently fun was showing Peter all the projects that he had going on. Even the ones that his top researchers weren't allowed to touch just yet.

… Okay, so maybe Peter did have fun. All the science and theories and just… everything was flowing smoothly between them with only a couple hitches here and there. How could Peter’s infatuation not inflate until it was the size of the entire city?

That was how it started but that only led to the how and why Peter knew about Tony’s secret.

He stuck by Tony every day and two weeks in, he had given up on winning anything of Tony’s besides his regard. The older man was just… friendly. He never looked at Peter the way he wanted him to. Tony was kind of an ass at times, but he was also supportive. He never outright nuked Peter’s ideas, oftentimes making suggestions or leading Peter through thought processes that made his ideas _shine_.

They had chemistry but… it had felt one-sided to Peter who was so hot for this man but Tony just… ruffled his hair or would pat him on the back. Mild flirting if Peter was lucky, but then again Tony flirted with anyone so Peter didn't take it seriously.

It was such a huge blow to Peter’s growing feelings for the man. It took a nosedive by week three but by week 4, it came roaring back. That was when he found out, a dirty little secret that the paparazzi would kill to have. He could just picture them salivating over such a juicy bit but Peter kept this one to himself.

He benefited from it after all.

Because last Friday night, Tony had left the office at a very late hour. Peter, too, had been just about to head home and flop into bed when he caught sight of Tony. His jaw dropped because while he was used to seeing this version of Tony plastered all over magazines and social media, he had yet to see it in person.

Tony was dressed to kill. Not only that but he was groomed to perfection, every soft curl on his head in its place. This was his “Playboy” persona that had not made an appearance in months, if not years.

He didn't see Peter and that was what prompted the younger man to follow him. There was no doubt in his mind that Tony was looking to take someone home tonight and there was no chance in hell that Peter was going to miss that.

He tailed Tony to a club, a very high end one judging by the line and bouncers screening the people. Tony breezed right in without even acknowledging the line or security guard and of course, they let him.

Peter wouldn't have the same luxury but he improvised. He was a smart kid and he definitely used that to his advantage.

Once he got inside, Peter immediately scanned the crowds for his wayward boss. Somehow, perhaps by pure luck, he recognized that dark head of hair as Tony walked into a bathroom.

Peter immediately followed as though there was a hook in his stomach and it tugged him to where the other man was.

Inadvertently, he bumped into another person trying to walk inside. “Sorry!” He hastily called but didn't stop moving until he was inside.

There was a row of stalls, but only one door was closed. A peek into one of the stalls showed that this … This was no restroom. It started to dawn on Peter just what exactly he walked into… He just needed to make sure.

He immediately went into an adjacent stall and yep... There in the wall separating the two stalls, a hole at about waist height. A decent sized opening, big enough for him to put his fist through. Or his dick.

In his pants, said dick twitched in interest. Peter knew about these places but it was the first time he had ever encountered one. It made his heart pound in anticipation.

There was only one other person that had come in but even with that knowledge, Peter worried that it wasn't Tony, after all. Could he take that chance? Through the gloryhole, he could vaguely see a man, a glimpse of flesh and a hand stroking a cock to hardness. The man in the next stall looked like he was wearing what Tony had on when Peter saw him.

Then the man moved and Peter lost sight of him for just a moment..

Two fingers slid through the hole and made a come here motion. The light was dim, but he stared at those two beckoning fingers trying to see if it was Tony or not.

“You wanna get your dick sucked or what?” A voice came from the other side. Tony. He'd recognize that tone anywhere, a mix of impatience and excitement.

Peter has never scrambled so fast to get himself free. Barely spared a thought of whether what he was doing was wrong or right… He just knows that he recognized that voice and if Tony was offering to do that to him… Peter was gonna take it. His cock, when he pulled it out, was already half hard and still going. It took only Peter a few seconds and a few sloppy strokes of his hand for him to get fully hard.

As soon as he did, those fingers in the gloryhole twitched, looking almost impatient.

So… So Peter pushed his cock through the hole and with his heart slamming against his chest, pressed up against the wall between them. Immediately, he felt a rough, calloused hand stroke his erection in a firm grip.

He gasped and pressed his mouth against his wrist. He felt a warm puff of air on his cock and then – heat.

Tight, wet heat surrounded the tip of his cock. Since he couldn't see what Tony was doing, everything that happened came as a surprise, a delightful shock that had him literally on the tips of his toes.

His cockhead was being licked by a wet, flat tongue. The very tip swiped right over his slit, no doubt catching the bit of fluid Peter was leaking.

“Nghh,” Peter tried to hold it back but couldn't help moaning when Tony did it again. Then he traced the head of his cock, running his tongue over the flared edges of Peter's cockhead until he teased the bulging vein underneath. Tony seemed to be exploring, taking his time acquainting himself with nice offering that Peter had stuck through the hole. Savouring the taste of hot flesh and the scent of the younger man’s arousal.

Then, the entire tip of his cock was engulfed. Peter could barely see Tony’s soft lips pursed into a tight little ring that gave Peter the most exquisite pleasure.

Petet squeezed his eyes tight, trying to picture the older man on his knees, but honestly… Peter could only focus on the sensations of having his cock sucked.

Tony played with his cockhead a bit more, the obvious suckling sounds coming loud and clear from the other side. It only made Peter hotter and he wished he could see it… How his cock would stretched Tony’s smart mouth apart and what Tony looked like as he was doing this.

His mouth felt so good though, that it was difficult to think past the tight wet heat of it. And the suction… there was just enough force in the way Tony sucked him off, a snug little space in the other man’s mouth that massaged his aching cock. Tony had Peter trembling on the other side of the wall, breathing hard and wishing he could just barge into the next stall and fulfil every single one of his dirty fantasies with the man kneeling there. With Tony.

Peter jerked in surprise when he felt a hand touch his balls. Tony was fondling his balls, massaging them gently while he was sucking on Peter’s cockhead. _Oh, God._

“You taste good,” he heard the other man say, “Clean and fresh.”

Then he went back to sucking but this time, instead of just taking the tip, Tony sucked him down to the root. No gag relax, just straight down until Peter could feel his cock bumping against the back of his throat.

“F-Fuckk,” Peter breathlessly gasped, immediately trying to shove even further into Tony’s mouth. His hips smacked against the solid wall, a dull pain vaguely registered in his mind as a result. It was quickly forgotten, overwhelmed by sensation. Not just the tip, but the entire length of him, surrounded in heat and wetness and… It was so good...

It scrambled Peter’s mind. This entire thing was mind blowing. He almost wanted to pinch himself, make sure he hadn't nodded off during one of the SI meetings and had some explicit porno dream.

But no, Tony’s mouth was too warm, too good, for it to be a dream. Tony was so good at it, working Peter’s cock in a sure, steady rhythm.

Tony hummed around his mouthful and Peter lost it. He pulled out, moving his hips away from the gloryhole only to push back in. Tony seemed to know what he was planning because he hadn't moved at all. His open mouth waited on the other side and Peter shoved back in so quick. Pulled out just as fast, only to repeat it over and over… until Peter was basically rutting against the wall, shoving his hard cock into the tight wet hole on the other end.

He fucked into his boss’s mouth, adrenaline making his breath come short while his cock ached with arousal. It was so swollen, flushed a deep pink with an even deeper reddish tip… precome seeping from his slit and being engulfed by a tight, eager mouth.

Moans came from the other side, encouraging sounds that were soon accompanied by the slick sounds of a hand working a cock.

Peter whimpered again, mind filled with dirty visuals of Tony. Tony on his knees, his pants undone and his heavy cock fucking in and out of his fist while Peter facefucks him.

It was too much… too much. His impending orgasm grew, like a storm brewing, a wild force ready to be unleashed. He could feel it growing tight in his belly, ready to burst.

“Gonna… gonna cum,” Peter choked out. He pressed his head against the wall, sweat dripping down his neck. Shuddered when he feels the “mm” that Tony made in response.  
Choked when he feels a hand milking his cock, quick jerks accompanied with encouraging murmurs of Tony’s rough voice, saying, “C’mon, baby, gimme that load.”

And Peter, always so eager to please Tony, did exactly that. His orgasm crashed into him, pulled a high pitched moan as his balls draw tight to his body.

A tongue laps at his slit once more before he feels it lay flat, right beneath his cockhead.

Even though he can't see it, Peter can imagine it so vividly. His cock being milked by Tony’s hands, hands that have invented such amazing, wondrous things… stroking and tugging on his aching flesh. Tony's pink tongue, presented and waiting for Peter’s come…

He could feel his cock twitch before he blows. Peter gave everything he had, his cock spurting out thick, creamy ropes of it. It left his body in a rush and on the other side, he heard Tony groan, a delighted sound as he swallowed down every single drop.

His legs felt weak like jelly, and Peter didn't remember stumbling away from the gloryhole. But he was sitting on his ass, his spent cock wet between his legs.

The sounds that filled the room now were ones he's most familiar with. God knows he spent the last month jerking off to thoughts of Tony. And knowing that’s exactly what was going on… Peter crawled towards the hole.

With a shaking hand, he slipped two fingers through. Tony continued on though, perhaps unaware of Peter’s offer.

He knocked on the wall, just two persistent knocks, and finally the sounds slow.

“You want my cock, baby?” Tony rasped from the other side.

Peter just wiggled his fingers. _Please_.

It seemed as though Tony hadn't recognized him yet. Peter didn't want to give him more of a chance to.

Then his eyes grew wide, because a cock was being pushed through the hole. It was long and thick, swollen with all the pent up need that Tony had put off while he gave Peter the best orgasm of his life.

There were thick, bulging veins and the very sight of it made Peter’s mouth water. He leaned forward, eyes fixated on it. That was Tony Stark's cock. He needed it, like now.

“Open up, darling,” Tony’s voice encouraged, “Let me feel that sweet mouth.”

And Peter, always eager to please, drew even closer as though he was being pulled in. He brought a hand to steady it, aiming the ruddy tip towards his mouth.

_Yes, Mr. Stark_ , Peter thought with a kind of giddiness that was so like the very first day they met.

**Author's Note:**

> More Starker fics to come, need to get the madness out of my head. Either ABO omega!Tony/alpha!Peter or boypussy/intersex!Peter? Maybe more of this. *Shrugs*
> 
> You can find me on tumblr:  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
